1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to be applied to a pneumatic raft for anchoring such raft to the side or bottom of a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of modern transportation and increased leisure time, tourists at a resort location often seek to relax and sun themselves floating in the resort pool. Typically, a tourist will carry an inflatable raft with him or her to the resort to be assured of having a raft available at the destination. When such rafts are inflated and floated on the surface of the pool, small currents caused by water filtration systems or even the slightest breeze tend to move such rafts about on the surface of the pool and toward the down wind or outflow end of the pool. It is a disrupting and irritating fact that such rafts, when unattended, as for instance when the occupant is fully relaxed or asleep, tend to collect together and bump into one another. Consequently, there exists a need for an anchor which may be utilized to anchor a raft in a predetermined location such that it is restricted from drifting about.
Moreover, since some tourists prefer not to carry their own rafts with them to their resort destination, they will use inflatable rafts supplied by the resort. In those instances, it is desirable to have a compact portable anchor device which may be conveniently and readily attached to the raft to anchor it in position. It is desirable that such anchors be removable and reusable so that they may be removed and taken home by the tourist for subsequent attachment to another raft at a different location.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.